Un cadavre en ville
by Para-San
Summary: Para et Vi découvrent un homme masqué évanoui en pleine rue. Cet homme, du nom d'Erik, prétend venir de 1870... Se pourraitil... Que pour une fois... Le fantôme ne soit pas si effrayant ?Fic avec les deux Admi du forum Marauders Time en vedette


Note de l'auteure: Bon et bien ! Nous voici réuni dans une nouvelle fic... Le fantôme, Christine et Raoul appartiennent à Gaston Leroux. Para m'appartient vu que c'est moi, et Virginie appartieitn à Virginie la Gorgone Aveugle, vu que c'est elle !

**Un cadavre en ville**

Dans une petite ville tranquille du Québec, deux jeunes filles se promenaient en discutant de tout et de rien, quand tout à coup, un corps s'affala au sol devant elles, tombant de nul part.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

-Eh ! Gueule pas comme ça ! Le pauvre monsieur ! Il a prit une méchante débarque !

-Tu…Tu pense qu'il est mort ?

-G…Gue… fit la forme d'homme allongée au sol.

-…On dirait que non.

-T'approche pas ! Il va peut-être essayer de nous tuer !

-T'es vraiment maniaque…

-Viiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Approches toi pas !

Mais la nommée Vi n'en fit qu'à sa tête et s'approcha.

-Monsieur ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

-Il a peut-être quelque chose de casser… dit l'autre.

-Para… Il vient de se planter de je sais pas combien de mètres… IL DOIT SÛREMENT S'ÊTRE CASSER QUELQUE CHOSE !!!

Para plissa les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur en boudant.

-Monsieur ? Eh oh ? Monsieur ?

-C…Christine… murmura t'il.

-Euh… Non, ici Virginie et Paradisianne… On ne connaît pas de Christine…

-Christine… Je dois… la retrouver…

-Monsieur, dans l'état où vous êtes… Vous irez pas très loin.

-Non…Christine… Christine…

Et il perdit connaissance.

-Bon, on fait quoi ?

-Para, t'es vraiment fatigante et inutile aujourd'hui. Je pense que tes 7 cafés t'ont pas fait.

-Caféééééééééééééééééééé !

-On a pas le choix, on peut pas le laisser ici…

-On appelle le 9-1-1 ? J'ai pas de cellulaire, moi.

-On est a deux coins de rues de chez nous. On devrait être capable de l'emmener jusque là…

-Heinn ? Je sais pas pour toi, mais la force physique, c'est pas mon fort !

-Allez, on peut pas le laisser dans cet état. Il fait pitié, le pauvre.

-Vi, c'est un monsieur inconscient, pas un petit chiot perdu.

-Je sais. Allez, aides-moi, Para ! Sinon je te renvois chez vous !

-Ehhh ! Je suis là pour une semaine, pour 6 jours encore ! Tu peux pas me sacrer dehors !

-Si je peux. T'auras qu'a aller chez Michèle.

-… Et pis pourquoi tu me menace, d'abord ? J'ai l'air d'une grosse méchante à laisser un pauvre monsieur inconscient dans la rue ?

-Eum…

-…Ne réponds même pas.

-Bon ! A la une, à la deux, a la trois…

-Hiiii… C'est qu'il est froid le monsieur ! Il doit être en hypothermie ! Va falloir monter le chauffage en arrivant !

-Para, arrête de parler comme un bébé.

-Ok, ok… T'a vu ? C'est bizarre, il porte un masque. Tu crois que c'est un comédien ?

-Je sais pas, on lui poseras la question quand il se réveilleras. Allez, en route !

-Bwaaahh… Qu'il se mette au régime…

* * *

Erik s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard seul dans un salon, avec près de lui des petits gâteaux et un verre d'eau. Se rappelant qu'il avait été aborder par deux jeunes filles, il en déduit qu'elles l'avaient emmener ici, suite à son évanouissement. Mais comment ne pas défaillir, alors que sa Christine, son ange, venait de se marier avec cet imbécile de Chagny ? Il entendit des exclamations un peu plus loin et se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait, et il vit la scène, somme toute banale, mais pour lui si étrange. Dans une chambre à coucher baignée de soleil, deux jeunes filles se battaient à coup d'oreillers, et leurs cris retentissaient dans toute la maison. Elles finirent par s'écrouler, l'une sur le lit et l'autre par terre, à bout de souffle et morte de rire. Celle sur le lit pencha la tête pour regarder l'autre. 

-Ça te fais… vraiment pas… sept cafés par jour…

-Oui mais c'est bon…

-J'ai pas dis le contraire…

-Pffff… Eh, à crier comme ça, on a du réveiller le monsieur…

-Oups… Au fait, il est habillé bizarre. Tu crois qu'il vient d'où ?

-Je sais pas… Mon dieu, ça faisait longtemps j'avais pas fait une bataille de polochon…

-Eh eh… Et moi alors… Para ?

-Mmmm ?

-On devrait peut-être aller voir le monsieur…

-Ah… Ouais… Essayer de savoir qui s'est, parce que je suis tannée pas mal de dire « le monsieur ».

-Ouaip. Bon, debout !

-Here we up !

Elles se relèvent et figèrent en voyant Erik sur le pas de la porte. Il recula vivement, se confondant en excuse.

-Je… Je suis désolé… Pardonnez-moi… Je ne voulais pas vous porter atteinte…

-Vous allez mieux m'sieur ? demanda l'une.

-Euh… Je… Oui… Pardonnez-moi cet incident… Je vais m'en aller, et vous rendre la paix qui vous revient de droit…

-Vous êtes français ? l'interrompis l'une.

-Je… Oui…Comment le savez-vous ?

-Votre accent ! Hein Para qu'il a un accent ?

-Ouaip ! Il doit pas comprendre grand chose à c'qu'on dit, le pauvre !

-Je m'appelle Virginie, et voici mon amie Paradisianne. Vous êtes ici chez moi.

Erik les regarda un moment. Comment des jeunes filles pouvaient-elles porter des pantalons, et des hauts couvrant aussi peu ?

-Comment des jeunes filles peuvent-elles porter des guenilles ainsi ?

-QUOI??? S'écria celle qu'Erik identifia comme étant Paradisianne. Guenilles ? Ce jeans et cette camisole m'ont coûter une fortune !

-Monsieur ? demanda Virginie. Même en France, les filles portent des jeans et des T-shirt… On est plus en 1860, les temps ont changer…

-Bien sur que nous ne sommes plus en 1860 ! s'indigna Erik. 10 belles années ont passer depuis !

-Ouhhhh… siffla Para. Il a du manger un méchant coup sur la tête… On est en 2006, monsieur… Pas en 1870…2006…

Erik la regarda comme si elle était folle, puis regarda derrières elles sur le mur, et vit le calendrier. Juillet 2006.

-Morbleu !

-Wahh, la classe ce sacre français !

-Para, c'est pas le moment.

-Oh, oui, désolée.

-Écoutez monsieur, on peut vous emmener à l'hôpital pour votre coup sur la tête, mais si vous avez pas de carte soleil, ça va vous coûter cher…

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-C'est peut-être impoli, intervint Para, mais c'est quoi votre nom ?

-Je… Je m'appelle Erik…

-Hein hein… Juste Erik ? Y'a rien d'autre qui vient avec ça ?

-N…Non…

-Ouais… Bon…

-Je dois trouver Christine ! s'exclama Erik, la mémoire lui revenant. Christine Daaé !

-Hein ? demanda Virginie. Ça me dit de quoi… Attendez une minute !

Et elle se précipita sur un drôle d'objet, qu'Erik n'avait jamais vu, appuya sur un bouton, et l'objet fit un drôle de bruit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cette machine qui fait un bruit de tous les diables ?!?

-C'est un ordinateur, mais comme celui de Virginie c'est un dinosaure, et bien il est pas vite et très bruyant.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Virginie s'assit sur une chaise devant cet… ordinateur et commença à appuyer sur une drôle de plaque en relief, et des mots apparurent sur une surface plate.

-Voilà ! Christine Daaé, célèbre cantatrice des années 1870, épouse du comte Raoul de Chagny… Je savais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose. J'ai fais un travail sur les stars de l'Opéra Garnier durant ces années-là. Carlotta Guidicelli, la Sorelli, Meg Giry, Christine Daaé, Ubaldo Piangi…

-Y'a pas mal de noms qui finissent pas i là-dedans.

-Oui, toi aussi tu a remarquer ?

Mais Erik ne voyait qu'une seule chose, sur la surface du dinosaure. Décédée en 1917.

-Elle est… morte ?

-Ouais, depuis un sacré bout de temps, répondit Virginie.

Elle était morte. Alors que lui était toujours vivant. Et dans le futur. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Comment diantre cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il devait rêver.

-Monsieur Erik ? Vous allez bien ? Hiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Vi !!! Viens m'aider !!! Il va s'écrouler !!!!

Bientôt, Erik fut a nouveau allongé sur le divan, délirant. Christine ne pouvait pas être morte ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Tout mais pas la mort de sa bien-aimée ! Pendant ce temps, les deux filles parlaient à voix basses, mais eurent-elles crier qu'Erik ne les aurait pas entendu.

-Il a du manger tout un coup sur la tête pour être dans cet état… Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis pas rassurée…

-Pis ma mère qui est pas là ! C'était bien le moment de décider de partir en vacances !

-Je te rappelle que t'a pas chialer qu'on ait la maison !

-C'était avant qu'on le trouve !

-Ok Vi, pas de panique. Si ça se trouve, il va se remettre très vite de son coup sur la tête, il va retrouver la mémoire, et il va retourner chez lui.

-Ouais. Si ça se trouve. Mais peut-être pas.

-…Ta mère revient quand ?

-…dans deux jours ?

-…génial… Rappelles-moi la prochaine fois que je viens chez toi de me munir d'une massue…

-Au pire, on a des poêles dans la cuisine.

-Ok.En attendant, on fait quoi ? On a un français délirant dans ton salon.

-Euh… J'en sais rien ?Ok, toi va chercher un linge d'eau froide, moi je vais préparer le dîner, ça va peut-être lui rendre ses esprits.

-Tu surestime ta bouffe, Virginie.

-T'a une autre idée ?

-Non, j'y vais !

Et elles se séparèrent pour aller faire ce qui était prévu. Para revint avec le linge humide et le déposa sur le front d'Erik et ce dernier, croyant qu'elle voulait lui enlever son masque, saisit fortement le poignet de la jeune fille qui hurla.

-Viiiiiiiiiiiiii ! On a oublier de monter le chauffage !!!! Yé gelé ! Pire qu'un mort !!

Erik sursauta à ces mots et lâcha la jeune fille, qui massa son poignet.

-Aille… Je vous ai rien fait… Ça fait mal… Je suis toute fragile moi… Virginie est en train de préparer le dîner… Ça devrait pas tarder…

-Les… Les cabinets…

-…Hein ? Ah ! Les toilettes ?

Elle lui indiqua le chemin et il disparu bien vite à l'intérieur. Il s'appuya contre la porte fermée, et soupira longuement. Puis il s'avança, tourna le robinet du lavabo, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Tout cela était beaucoup trop pour lui. Ce bond dans le temps, l'annonce de la mort de Christine, ces deux jeunes filles qui le prenaient pour un fou…

-M'sieur Erik ? appela Virginie. Le repas est prêt !

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'éloignant, et après un moment d'hésitation, il sortit, ayant au préalable surveiller que son masque était bien en place. Mieux valait ne pas traumatiser ces deux pauvres enfants. Il se dirigea vers ce qui lui sembla être la cuisine, et s'arrêta en voyant la nourriture.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ?

-Pizza pochette, fit Virginie, dégoûtée. On a oublier de faire l'épicerie, il reste plus que du fast-food…

-Ce nom ne me dit rien qui vaille…

-Moi non plus…

-C'est mangeable, répondit Para, l'air pessimiste cependant. C'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais c'est mangeable…

-Tout de suite après, je vais faire l'épicerie, décida Virginie. Je boufferai pas encore ces horreurs pour souper !

-Bonne idée !

-Je savais même pas qu'on avait ça dans le congélateur… Depuis toi, c'est là depuis combien d'années ?

-Je sais pas, je suis ici que pour la semaine tu te souviens ?

-Bon… Je crois qu'on… Qu'on doit bouffer ça, fit Virginie, angoissée. Si on est malade, c'est parce que c'est avarié…

-Encourageant…

-Vous venez M. Erik ? Il faut manger, même si c'est peut-être dégeulasse…

Courageusement, se disant qu'il avait déjà vécu pire et ne voulant pas dire à ses hôtes qu'il pouvait bien se passer de manger, après tout, virginie avait préparé cela et y avait prit du temps, il fallait bien la remercier(avoir su que ça avait prit 2 minutes et demi au micro-onde, peut-être aurait-il refuser), il s'avança et prit place à table. Il sourit et avança l'ignoble chose brune et molle de sa bouche pour y mordre.

-C'est… C'est très bon… dit-il, sans en penser le moindre mot.

Rassurées, les jeunes filles commencèrent à manger, sans appétit.

-Tu parles ! raya Para. Tu me promets sur Internet des cinq services, et je me ramasse à manger des pizza pochette !

-Oh ça va hein ! Je vais le faire ce soir ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo !

-Pourriez-vous me renseigner, interrompit Erik, sur le nom du pays où je suis ?

-Vous êtes au Canada, dans le Québec plus précisément. Les autres provinces veulent plus rien savoir de la France, répondit Virginie.

-Ouais, ils préfèrent jurer leur allégeance aux Anglais ! C'est la langue française la meilleure, y'a pas à dire !

Les deux filles soupirèrent, et Erik fut rassuré. Il était en territoire ami ! Enfin, ami, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il gardait son identité et son visage secret. Après tout, il était considéré comme un ennemi dans son propre pays…

-Au fait, c'est bizarre que vous portiez un masque…

-Bravo Para. Très subtile…

-Désolée…

-Vous êtes acteur ? continua Virginie comme si son amie n'avait pas poser cette épineuse question.

-…Comédien… Artiste… Musicien… Chanteur… Architecte…

-Shit… Vous avez du faire des études en maudit…

-Je n'ai jamais été à l'école…

Il comprit à leur tête que cela n'était pas la bonne réponse.

-Bah… finit par dire Para, ma grand-mère a été à l'école que jusqu'à 12 ans…

-Ouais, après tout, il y en a pleins qui ont jamais été à l'école, mais au Québec c'est normal, le système d'éducation est pas au point depuis très longtemps…Mais en France, c'est plus rare…

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes comédien, chanteur et etc. ? C'est bizarre quand même, parce que Virginie aussi !

-C'est pas si bizarre Para. Et je chante pas si bien que ça… C'est juste que je suis contralto, et que c'est rare pour une fille…

-Contralto ? Vraiment ? s'intéressa Erik.

-Ouais. Et vous, vous êtes quoi ?

-Je suis baryton, mais capable de chanter dans le registre des basses, et dans le registre du ténor.

-C'est impossible ça ! fit Virginie.

-Et pourtant, la nature m'a pourvu de cet atout…

-Vous devez être un super chanteur alors ! s'exclama Virginie.

-Je suis perdue ! s'exclama Para.

-Je t'explique. Baryton est la voix masculine la plus rare, mais si en plus il peut chanter et basse et ténor…

-Ah ah… Donc, on a tout un phénomène dans la cuisine !

Erik se recula à ses mots, entendant encore résonner à ses oreilles « phénomène de foire, monstre » et autres quolibets peu aimable qu'il avait eu dans sa jeunesse.

-Est-ce que vous accepteriez de nous chanter quelque chose ? demanda Virginie.

-Oui.. Oui, bien sur…

-On va avoir un spectacle gratuit ? Génial ! s'exclama Paradisianne. Bon, on prends l'auto pour aller à l'épicerie ?

-On pourrait pas prendre l'autobus ? demanda Virginie.

-Ehhh ! Je conduis pas mal !! Si c'était le cas, j'aurais pas eu mon permis !

-Après deux ans de temporaire !

-Personne me faisait pratiquer ! Sinon, je l'aurais eu avant !

-Ouais ouais… Bon, ok, je te laisse conduire, mais si jamais il se passe la moindre petite affaire, on revient par l'autobus, et ma mère ira chercher ton char dans le parking dans deux jours !

-Pas le droit, les flics vont me coller un tiquet !

-M'en fiche ! Ou bin alors tu reviendras toute seule avec ta caisse, parce que moi, je prendrai le bus !

Para lui tira la langue, puis alla chercher ses clefs.

-Bon ! Allons-y ! M. Erik, j'espère que vous avez pas mal au cœur en auto ?

-Je… Je l'ignore…

-Bon… On verra bin ! Suivez-moi !

Une fois sortis de la maison, Virginie barra la porte, puis ils avancèrent vers une drôle de chose, de couleur très vive, d'un turquoise qui donnait mal aux yeux en étincelant sous le soleil.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ?!?

-Une automobile… Bon, ok, est vieille, mais elle roule ! C'est ça l'important…

-T'es sure qu'elle roule ? raya Virginie.

-Avec quoi tu pense que je suis venue ici ? J'ai pas fait deux heure et demi à pied, certain !

-Ouais… Bon… M. Erik, vous vous assoyez à l'avant où à l'arrière ?

-Je… Je crois que je vais aller derrière…

-D'accord !

Une fois à l'arrière du véhicule, il vit les deux filles prendre des lanières sur les cotés et s'en ceinturer. Il décida de les imiter, ne sachant absolument pas ce qui se passait. Ça, une voiture ? C'était bien différent des voitures de 1870 ! C'était étroit, étouffant… mais pas autant que le cercueil qui lui servait de couche, à l'Opéra Garnier…

-T'a prit la liste au moins ?

-Ouais, ma mère l'avait mit sur le frigo.

-Bon, tu me dis le chemin ?

-Ok, c'est partis !

-Eh, c'est maximum combien sur ta rue ?

-Euh… j'en sais rien. Je regarde pas ça quand je suis en bus.

-Bon… Je conduirai pas vite, jusqu'à ce que je vois un panneau…

Et elle tourna la clef. Erik poussa un petit cri, en entendant le moteur rugir, et Virginie se retourna.

-Eh bin ! Vous êtes fragile du cœur on dirait ! Para, t'aurais du le prévenir que tu démarrais.

-Désolée ! Bon, c'est parti !

Erik cru qu'il allait mourir sur place. Mieux valait les carrioles tirées par les cheveux dans lesquelles Christine et lui s'étaient promener. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour rentrer à Paris, retrouver Christine ! Même si elle était mariée au vicomte. Peut-être pourrait-il veiller sur elle de loin ? La voir devenir ronde de cet homme, la voir resplendir dans son rôle de mère, et croire, parfois, ne serait-ce que pour un instant seulement, que cet enfant qu'elle chérirait serait le sien. Se serait un rêve si doux, contrairement à cette réalité si dure. Ne plus jamais la voir, ne plus jamais entendre sa voix si douce.

-Vous êtes dans la lune, m'sieur Erik, lança Paradisianne après l'avoir aperçu par le rétroviseur.

-Je pensais.

-Avec l'air sérieux que vous aviez, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ne cogitez pas trop, ça pourrait vous griller des neurones.

Erik émit un léger rire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi…

-Pis toi, arrête de parler pis regarde la route !

-Vi, je suis capable de conduire et de parler en même temps…

-J'en doute !

-Arrête donc de capoter, tu veux ?!? J'ai pas eu mon permis dans une boîte à cracker jack ! J'suis capable de conduire !

-Je veux pas pogner d'accident !

-On en pogneras pas si tu te la ferme !

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Enfin, l'enseigne de l'épicerie fut en vue, et la voiture se stationna doucement dans l'allée numéro 5.

-On est arrivée. Alors Vi ? En un seul morceau ?

-…m'ouais…

-Bon, oubliez pas de barrer les portes en sortant.

-Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voler !

-M'en fiche, c'est une habitude qu'il faut prendre !

Ils descendirent de voiture, et Erik regarda avec attention autour de lui. Tout cela était si étrange ! Des lumières de couleurs semblaient régenter les activités dans les rues, des enseignes lumineuses indiquaient le nom des magasins, les gens se promenaient dans la rue plus ou moins habillées comme les deux jeunes filles… qu'il allait bientôt perdre de vue ! Il se hâta donc de les suivre, et resta estomaqué devant les rangées innombrables de denrées. Virginie s'y promenait sans difficulté, ajoutant de ci et de ça dans le panier de métal qu'elle poussait devant elle, et Para la suivait sans rien dire, semblant s'ennuyer de pied ferme.

-And we are live in a yellow submarine… Yellow submarine...

-Toi, t'a trop lu de fic d'Arcadianne, lança Virginie en mettant un paquet de nouilles dans le panier.

-J'aime les fics d'Arcadianne. J'aime pas vraiment le Sirius/Severus, mais La Marmotte, avec Severus/Remus, c'était vraiment…

-Très bien écrit et drôle, je sais. Et si tu t'emmerde, t'a qu'a aller poser des questions à Erik, qu'on en sache plus sur lui un peu !

-Ok !

Elle ralentit le pas et fut bientôt à la hauteur d'Erik.

-Quel coin de la France ?

-Près de Rouen.

-…connais pas.

-J'ai beaucoup voyager, j'ai fais un peu toute l'Europe…

-Ah, et maintenant vous venez découvrir l'Amérique… En tout cas, vous êtes tombé à la bonne place ! Parce qu'aux Etats-Unis, c'est des espèces de… Enfin, vous êtes au courrant, avec les évènements du 11 septembre… Ils se disent des Américains, mais c'est juste des espèces de… Désolée. Je hais les Etats-Unis. Ils se prennent pour les maîtres de l'univers.

-Que s'est-il passé, le 11 septembre ?

-…shit, vous êtes vraiment dans votre rôle. Bon, et bien jouons le jeu ! Bush a payer l'Irak qui les a attaquer à coups d'avions dans les tours, pour qu'ensuite les états-uniens envahissent le pays pour prendre le pétrole. Grosse magouille politique. Bush est une vieille face de singe. Mais bon, y'a des sujets plus intéressants que la politique des Etats-Unis… Vous avez visiter quoi, jusqu'à maintenant, du Québec ?

-Une maison, une voiture, une rue et une épicerie.

-Oh… En d'autres mots, vous débarquez au pays. Ok… Et pas de chance, fallait que vous tombiez sur nous… Ouais… Vous êtes tombé sur les deux plus dingues du pays, y'a pas à dire, les cieux sont contre vous.

-Cela n'est pas nouveau…

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Non… Rien.

-Vous avez pas mal voyager, mais quel pays vous avez préféré ?

-Sachez, jeune fille, qu'on est jamais aussi bien que chez soi…

-Donc, la France… Vous prévoyez rester longtemps au Québec ?

-…Jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de retourner chez moi sans me faire remarquer…

-…Ohhh… Un réfugié politique… Vous aussi vous avez été victime des magouilles du gouvernement… Si vous voulez bien, on reparleras de tout ça à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes… Ce serait idiot de vous faire arrêter maintenant alors que vous avez réussi a traverser les douanes !

Erik se demande un moment si la jeune fille n'était pas complètement cinglée… avant de se rappeler qu'elles l'étaient toutes les deux. Mais après tout, n'était-il pas lui-même un peu fou ? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Christine…

-Porc ou bœuf ? demanda Virginie.

-Bœuf !

-D'acc.

Elle était si belle, dans sa robe blanche, au mariage avec Chagny… Trop belle, trop pure, trop douce pour lui… Elle était un ange, et lui, démon, n'aurait jamais du avoir le droit de poser les yeux sur elle. Comment un monstre comme lui aurait-il pu être aimé d'un ange comme elle ?

Tout à ses pensées, Erik se prit une pyramide de cannes de jus de tomate en pleine tronche, et alors qu'il tombait sur le dos, les cannes roulaient sur le sol. Les deux filles se tournèrent d'un coup, et restèrent interdites devant ce spectacle. Puis, Virginie se mit à rire et aida Erik à se relever, alors que Paradisianne cachait son visage avec honte. Puis, elles se mirent à ramasser les cannes pour les empiler aléatoirement les unes sur les autres. Virginie se hâta d'aller payer, puis ils furent bien vite de retour dans la voiture, à l'abri des regards moqueurs, avant même qu'Erik ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Bientôt, ils furent sur la route, direction la maison pour ranger les achats. Pour calmer les esprits, Virginie décida de mettre de la musique, mais…

-C'est vraiment une vieille bagnole ! Y'a que le poste de musique classique qui fonctionne !

-Ça n'a jamais tué personne d'écouter du classique.

-M'ouin…

Le silence se fit pendant un bon moment, puis à quelques minutes de chez Virginie, un évènements des plus douloureux arriva. Emporté par la musique, Erik s'était mit à chanter, et les deux demoiselles, subjuguées, étaient restées figées, ce qui empêcha Para de tourner le volant dans une courbe, si bien qu'ils quittèrent la route pour percuter un immeuble. Des passants firent cercle autour de l'auto, et c'est une chance pour les occupants que la limite ait été de 30, ainsi ils n'eurent pas trop de casse, et si le moteur refusa de partir, le reste du véhicule était indemne. Quant aux occupants, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, bien que Para tremblait comme une feuille, mais elle se ressaisit vite pour sortir inspecter son auto, qui comme dit, n'avait rien.

-BORDEL DE MERDE DE… MON PREMIER ACCIDENT !!!! PUTAIN !!! FAIS CHIER !!!!

-Para ? Ma portière ouvre plus…

-BORDEL !

Et après quelques minutes à s'acharner sur la pauvre portière qui n'avait rien demander, Virginie se rendit compte qu'elle était barrée. Elle s'extirpa donc de son siège en s'excusant, puis elle soupira en voyant l'auto.

-Je t'avais dis qu'on aurait du prendre le bus.

L'autre se contenta de la foudroyer du regard.

-Mon autooooo !

-On dira pas le contraire, il chante bin en maudit.

-Hein ? Ah. Ouais. Mais je m'en aurais passer ! On aurait pas eu d'accident !

-Ouaip… Bon, et bien, on est pogné pour rentrer à pied ! Heureusement qu'on est pas loin…

Para se dirigea vers la valise, sortit quelques sac pour les donner à Virginie, puis en sortit d'autres pour les lancer(plus ou moins) dans les bras d'Erik, et en sortit un dernier groupe qu'elle déposa à terre, verrouilla la valise, reprit les sacs et suivit les deux autres. Une fois de retour à la maison, alors que Virginie rangeait les commissions, Para s'engueulait au téléphone avec son assureur. Erik les regardait faire, se sentant atrocement coupable, et n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche depuis le malheureux incident.

-Faut pas vous en faire, lui dit Virginie, la tête dans le congélateur. C'est quand même pas de votre faute… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est quand même pas vous qui teniez le volant. Et puis, elle cris beaucoup, mais je suis sure qu'elle vous en veut pas. N'empêche, ça a du bon, maintenant on va pouvoir prendre l'autobus !

Mais Erik, en voyant l'air de Paradisianne, ne cru pas qu'il y ait réellement du bon dans cette histoire.

-Quand ma mère va apprendre ça…

-Elle va faire quoi ?

-Je pourrai plus quitter ma ville ! Je lui ai promis en venant ici que tout irait bien, que je ferais attention, et patati et patata…

-Bon, et bin si c'est la dernière fois qu'on doit se voir, aussi bien en profiter !

-Ouinnnnnnnnn mon auto !!!!

-Vois le bon coté ! Tu vas pouvoir t'en acheter une nouvelle !

-Ah ouais ? Et avec quel argent ? Je suis encore aux études, je te rappelle !

-Euhhh… Achètes toi des billets de loterie, tu vas peut-être gagner…

-Vi. Te moques pas de moi. Stp.

-Ok… Et un super souper, ça te remonterait le moral ?

-…un peu…

-Bon ! C'est parti !

Et après les avoir chasser hors de la cuisine, Virginie se mit à la popote, laissant ses deux invités livrés à eux-même. Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence.

-Eum… Un vidéo, ça vous dis ? demanda Para.

-…je vous demande pardon ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils avaient pas de supers films en 1870… Ils avaient que l'Opéra…

Erik cru, enfin, que la jeune fille le croyait ! Mais nous qui savons comment les jeunes sont de nos jours, nous savons très bien qu'elle se moquait de lui. Oh la vilaine.

Elle sortit donc quelques films, en plaça un dans le vidéo, et s'installa sur le divan.

-Vous attendez quoi pour vous asseoir ?

-Eum… Oui… Euh…

Il resta époustoufler devant les images que lui renvoyait la grosse boite. Après quarante-cinq minutes, Virginie arriva dans le salon.

-Vous écoutez quoi ?

-Troisième film d'Harry Potter, répondit Para.

-Ahhhh ! Avec les Maraudeurs pas beaux.

-A chier tu veux dire ! D'où ils sortent un Remus à moustache ? Pis Sirius est censé être le sexe-symbol de l'école !

-Il a passé 12 ans à Azkaban.

-Même à ça…

-Euhh… Il est rendu sourd ou quoi ? demanda Virginie en désignant Erik d'un mouvement de tête.

-Nah, il est captivé par « la boîte à image ».

-Ah… Je vois… Bon, c'est dans le four, reste plus qu'a laisser cuire.

-Tant mieux, j'ai faim…

-Boonnnn… Comme ça, je pourrai dire à Debbie que t'a manger !

-…C'est pas vrai ! Elle t'a pas dis de me surveiller toi aussi ! Elle fait quoi, là ?

-Elle te surveille parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. Et puis il faut que tu bouffe. Tu peux pas passer trois jours sans rien manger sauf un souper comme tu l'a déjà fait !

-Pffff… Vous regarde même pas…

-Paraaaaa…

-Ok ok ok ok ! Pfff...

Une fois devant leur assiette, Para resta bouche-bée.

-Je sais pas si c'est bon… Mais ça a l'air bon !

-Merci. Devant cette exquise nourriture, même les plus grands cas d'anorexie ne pourraient résister.

-…tu en fais peut-être un peu trop, là…

-Il y a une question que je me pose… les interrompis Erik.

-Ouip ?

-Comment fonctionne la boîte à image ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent.

-Excellente question. Tu le sais toi ?

-Nope. Allez faire une recherche sur le dinosaure de Virginie !

-ARRÊTE DE RIRE DE MON ORDINATEUR !!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erik était assit devant la page Google, et s'arrachait les cheveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!?

-Un moteur de recherche. Vous indiquez dans le rectangle le mot sur lequel vous voulez faire une recherche, puis vous cliquez sur « Rechercher ». Et voilà.

-Ah… Oui, cela semble simple, en effet…

-C'est tout simple, ça ne sert à rien de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Ouais, c'est pas lui qui arriverait à s'occuper du forum maintenant…

-T'a pas fini de parler du forum ? T'es vraiment accroc !

-Mais-euh ! C'est notre bébé… pleura Para.

-Vous… avez un bébé ? demanda Erik avec suspicion.

-Ouais ! Il a un an ! Ok, au début il était pas à nous, mais à Valérie, mais elle nous l'a donné, elle ne voulait plus s'en occuper…

Quel étrange monde que ce futur ! Lorsque les parents ne voulaient plus s'occuper de leurs enfants, ils les donnaient, comme des animaux !

-…Vous l'avez adopter, alors ?

-On peut dire ça, oui… sourit Virginie. C'est pas de tout repos s'en occuper, mais bon, on adore ça…

-Et vous vous en occupez toute les deux… ensemble ?

-Bah ouais, pourquoi ? C'est beaucoup de travail pour une personne seule, alors… Mais bon, je sais pas trop comment faire, alors j'improvise, et c'est Para qui règle les bêtises après…

-Et où est-il ?

Erik regardait autour de lui, s'attendant à voir un petit bambin courir dans leur direction.

-Bin sur l'ordi ! Attendez, on va vous le présenter… Tadam !!!! Voici Marauders Time !

Il resta un instant figé devant la page bleue flash avec des petits bonhommes dessinés. Puis, il se tourna vers les deux filles souriantes.

-…C'est cela, votre bébé ?

-Ouais… On a travaillé fort pour qu'il soit le plus parfait possible ! C'est dur de s'occuper d'un forum tout en allant à l'école, de s'occuper de ses amis et de passer du temps avec sa famille.

-Surtout qu'on a pas les même horaires, fit Virginie, et que des fois j'étais deux semaines sans voir Paranoushka ! On se laissait des messages concernant la gestion du site, des décisions à prendre, mais…

-…qu'est-ce que c'est plus marrants d'écrire des conneries en message éclair !

-Tu l'a dis Bouffie !

…Décidément, ces deux-là avait un problème avec leur santé mentale.

-…et qu'est-ce qu'un…forum ?

-Un forum RPG. Du Role Playing Game… On joue des personnages.

-Ah ! Comme du théâtre.

-Du théâtre par écrit, si vous préféré. On s'invente un personnage ou on en choisit un qui existe déjà, et on le joue comme nous on le voit, comme nous on le ressent.

-Et quel est le but de cela ?

-Nous divertir, bien sur, mais aussi porter des masques…

-Très subtile, Para…

-…porter des masques, ou les enlever. Parce qu'on a remarquer Vi et moi qu'on mettait pas mal de nous dans nos persos.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si réalistes, nos persos !

-Et c'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent bien, nos persos.

-Ouais, parce que nous, on s'entend bien ! Marions-nous !

-…Vi…Garde tes débordements d'enthousiasme, tu veux…

-Pfff… Tu prends plus les plaisanteries…

-Alors, comment fonctionne t'elle, la boîte à image ? demanda Erik.

-…Bon, regardez, le site là l'explique. Des tubes cathodiques, regardez, y'a la photo-là, contiennent des électrons qui passent dans le tube vide, ce qui fait un faisceau qui balai l'écran a grande vitesse et allume des pixels qui, sous le choc, se colorent en rouge, vert et bleu. Ensuite, il y a un balayage de haut en bas et de gauche à droite, et quelque part là-dedans, ça finir par donné une image sur l'écran…

-…Para, devient pas prof de science.

-M'en va en garderie, on fais des mini expériences, aucun rapport avec le fonctionnement d'une télé… Quoiqu'une fille de la classe a déjà demander de quoi était fait une prise de courrant…

-…Pas à se demander pourquoi t'es dingue, avec la gang de folles avec qui t'es…

-Bah, je suis sure que tu t'entendrais bien avec elles, avec toutes les répliques d'Aladdin que tu connais…

-Et de Fievel, et de la Belle et la Bête…

-Ouais, bah quand tu chantera « C'est moi Simba c'est moi le roi » avec une banane en guise de micro, là je serai peut-être impressionnée…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Deb et moi, on le fait avec des brosses à cheveux…

-Non, pour vrai ?

-C'est le remède anti-déprime… Chanter quelques fois de suite le roi lion, ça met de bonne humeur…

-D'acc, je vais essayer la prochaine fois…

-Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles !

…vraiment cinglées.

-Est-ce que ça met juste de bonne humeur tout court, même si on est pas spécialement déprimé ?

-Je sais pas… On chantait ça dans les couloirs avec Loli juste pour le fun en secondaire cinq.

-Yéééééééé ! Vous étiez une belle gang de fuckey !

-T'a pas idée ! Pis pendant mon cours de Français 101, j'avais emmené les cd de Walt Disney, pis les TEE avec moi m'avaient arraché mes cd pour lire les tounes, pis s'étaient mises à chanter dans la classe pendant qu'on travaillait. C'était drôle. Un travail d'équipe de 3, on l'a fait à 8 et en chantant du Walt Disney…

-Bah, au moins t'as du fun à l'école !

-Oui, grâce à mes folles, comme tu dis.

-Oh, arrête, je déconnais, tu l'as quand même pas pris mal ?

-Mah non voyons.

-Ouff… Tu m'as fait peur une minute !

-Oui, je sais, je fais souvent peur aux autres.

-Meuh non, tu fais pas peur. C'est juste qu'avec l'air que t'avais…

-Mes airs sont souvent contradictoires avec ce que je pense. C'est l'habitude de porter des masques qui fait ça…

-…C'est pas une phrase de Sev sur le forum, ça ?

-Ouais. Un peu modifiée. Quand il s'est presque pogné avec Remus dans leur premier rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande.

-Je me disais aussi… Tu connais les répliques par cœur ?

-Nah, pas toutes.

-Ah ! Tu me rassure.

-Et même si, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu connais par cœur Bolbot le Hobbit et Les 3 Aladdin, la Belle et la Bête, Fievel et le nouveau monde…

-Ok, ok, c'est correct.

-Êtres-vous toujours ainsi, toutes les deux ? demanda Erik avec découragement.

-Nah, d'habitude on est moins pire ! C'est pas avec 250 caractères en message éclair qu'on peut déconner autant ! rit Virginie.

-Et puis on se chamaille un peu, mais c'est pas méchant.

-J'ai déjà été méchante ?

-Tu m'a carrément demander si je me foutais de ta gueule.

-Ah non, tu vas pas revenir sur cette histoire ! Mes messages passaient dans leur beurre parce que Mlle Para changeait de personnages plus vite que son ombre !

-…tu me prends pour qui, Lucky Luke ?

-T'a un cheval ?

-Nope.

-Alors non.

Erik les regardait faire, découragé.

-J'ai cru comprendre que Mlle Paradisianne ne venait pas d'ici… ?

-Nope, j'suis en visite pour une semaine. J'habite à deux heures et demi d'ici. C'est la première et dernière fois que je viens ici.

-Pourquoi ? J'suis trop folle pour que tu revienne ?

-Non… Je te rappelle que j'ai plus d'auto.

-…Ah… Oui… C'est vrai… Comment tu vas repartir alors ? En bus ?

-Non, c'est Deb qui va venir me chercher… Elle devrait arriver samedi vers midi.

-Oh ? Bin on pourrait passer l'après-midi ensemble toutes les trois, d'abord !

-On pourrait toujours… si on est encore capable de se supporter samedi !

-…Pourquoi on pourrait pas ?

-Parce que moi, après une semaine d'habitude, je suis plus capable de sentir la personne…

-Eh boy… Ça va être beau quand tu vas être en couple…

-Parles-moi s'en pas… M'a garder mon appartement juste pour quand je vais être écoeurée…

Cela, Erik ne comprenait pas. On pouvait, à la rigueur, ne plus supporter une présence amie après un moment, mais la personne aimée ? Il aurait voulu que Christine ne parte jamais !

-J'imagine bien la scène, tiens ! « Où c'est que tu vas ? » « Chez nous ! J't'écoeurée de ta face ! »

-…Ne ris pas. Ça ressemblerait à ça.

-…Hi… Bonjour les chicanes. T'as autant de manque de tact ?

-En colère ou énervée ? Oui.

-Okkkkkk…

-D'ailleurs, c'est un miracle que je t'ai pas encore envoyé chier depuis le temps.

-…wow… C'est beau l'amitié…

-Oh, la ferme…T'aurais du voir toutes les conneries que je pouvais sortir à mes amies, en colère… Comment tu penses que _les 1001 manières de torturer une bitch_ ont commencées ? A cause de Myriam !

-…Avec une amie comme toi, pas besoin d'ennemis…

-Ouais, je sais…

-Et tu t'en vantes en plus ?!?

-Eh ! Tu veux que je sois fière de moi, et quand je me vante, tu me chiales après !

-Oui, mais tu dois être fière des belles choses que tu fais, Para, pas des mauvaises !

-T'a jamais spécifié…

-Eh bordel… T'es pire qu'un enfant, faut tout te dire en détail ! T'es sure que tu veux travailler en garderie ?

-Ouais.

-Le jour où tu auras des enfants, va falloir craindre pour leur santé mentale…

-J'veux pas de flots. Je vais avoir assez de ceux des autres.

-Tu veux pas de mini-Para ?

-Eh bordel, non ! Anyway, y'ont déjà eu assez de mal au paradis a me rendre fonctionnelle, il manquait déjà des morceaux pour une, alors imagine deux !

-Il va vraiment falloir t'apprendre la confiance en soi…

-Bonne chance…

-Arrête donc de te dénigrer ! Bon, on fait quoi ? On va pas continuer a parler de tout et de rien, et de traumatisé M. Erik comme ça…

-Bah… Il va juste penser comme tous les Français… « Ils sont fous ces québécois ! ».

-…Les français disent vraiment ça ?

-Les Français à qui j'ai parlé, oui. Quoique Ben nous trouvait seulement « coincé ».

-Coincé ?

-Ouais. Parce que je faisais des « … » quand il m'envoyait des becs à la fin de la conversation les premiers temps.

-Bah, t'étais gênée, c'est normal…

-Et après, quand il s'est mit à parler de sexe, bien plus tard, j'arrêtais pas de lui dire de la fermer.

-…Tu me donnera son adresse, il va voir si toutes les québécoises sont coincées !

-…Tu vas pas me faire honte, quand même ?

-Mais non…

-Tu me rassure pas, là…

-Je vais juste tellement lui montrer que je suis ouverte qu'il va préféré parler à sa petite Para coincée !

-…J'avais raison de ne pas être rassurée… Et je suis pas coincée ! Qu'est-ce que tu pense de ma fic Comme un écho sans fin ?

-Je te l'ai dis, c'est une de tes meilleures.

-Il a lu, et tout ce qu'il a trouver à dire c'est : « Manque de queue. Le type-là, Remus (Il ne connaît pas vraiment Harry Potter) il aurait du lui faire une fellation, après ça l'autre lui aurait pardonné sans prob ! »

-…Oui, bon, d'accord, il est peut-être un peu pervers… Quoique… Je pense qu'après ça, Sev aurait été incapable de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, oui…

-…Franchement. T'es aussi perverse que lui !

-Merci du compliment !

Mais… De quoi parlaient-elles donc ? Était-ce normal qu'il ne souhaitait pas réellement le comprendre, à voir l'air découragé de Para ?

Cette époque était décidément bien étrange.

* * *

Alors que Para travaillait sur une de ses fanfictions toujours pas terminée dont ses fans demandaient la suite à grand cri (d'ailleurs, ça lui foutait la trouille. Comment des gens équilibrés pouvait dire qu'elle était leur idole, qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs fans et attendaient avec impatience la suite de ses fics ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas…) , Virginie et Erik partirent au Club Vidéo. Ils revinrent avec un sac pleins de films, afin de satisfaire la curiosité d'Erik sur « la boîte à image », et tous les dérivés : le Dévédé et le liseur de petites boites (soit respectivement le DVD et le lecteur VHS).

-Vous avez louer quoi ?  
-5 comédies et 3 films d'horreurs.  
-Des….films… d'horreurs ?  
-Ouais ! Oh mais tu vas voir, c'est trop génial ! Mais on va écouter les comédies avant, t'en fais pas.

Para ferma donc le fichier du dinosaure (Vi : C'EST UN ORDINATEUR, BORDEL !) et alla rejoindre les deux autres dans le salon.

-Chips, pop-corn, réglisses et bonbons à volonté tant qu'il y en aura !

Ils prirent place, et commencèrent les comédies. Ils étaient assit depuis un bon moment, la nuit était déjà tombée. La troisième comédie était de loin la meilleure. Virginie se retenait de ne pas pouffer de rire, Para avait mal au ventre tellement elle riait, et Erik était dans un état proche, avec, en plus, des larmes de rire. Il se leva pour prendre un mouchoir afin d'essuyer ses yeux, mais ce faisant, sans le vouloir ni même s'en apercevoir, il déplaça son masque. Les deux filles arrêtèrent aussitôt de rire, et Erik leva les yeux vers elles, le regard questionneur.

-Qu'y a t'il donc ?  
-Shiiittt… Ils sont malade dans votre pays envers les prisonniers… Je comprend que vous vous soyez sauver ici… fit Para.  
-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Erik.  
-Bin… De votre visage. C'est eux qui ont fait ça, non ?

Erik se tourna aussitôt et porta ses mains à son visage pour sentir, sous ses doigts, que son masque avait bouger. Il le remit aussitôt en place.

-Je…  
-Sont malades en France ! Je suis plus sure de vouloir y aller, moi… Même si c'est pour la convention de manga !  
-M'sieur Erik, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Vi.  
-Je… Je suis navré… Que vous ayez vu cette horreur…  
-Bah, vous y êtes pour rien… Et puis, c'est pas si pire…

En proie à une grande colère, il arracha son masque et se tourna vers elles.

-Pouvez-vous contempler ce visage monstrueux et me dire encore que ce n'est pas si pire que cela ? Pouvez-vous fixer ce crane humain vivant appartenant à un être qui n'a rien d'humain en lui ?!?

Les deux filles le regardèrent sans rien dire, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Erik ne voyait dans leurs yeux nulle peur, nul dégoût. Para se leva, arrêta la comédie, sortit la cassette et en mit une autre à la place. Elle avança le film, puis le mit sur pause. Sur l'écran, on voyait un monstre hideux, dont le visage, d'un vert marais, ressemblait à de la morve en ébullition. Un troisième œil avec des pulsions qui le faisait grossir et rapetisser au rythme d'un battement de cœur ainsi qu'un nez dont seulement deux fentes servaient de narines achevaient la composition du monstre.

-Avec ce que les cinéastes sont capables de faire par maquillages, masques ou montage… On est habitué à côtoyer chaque jours des horreurs. A la télé, on voit les victimes des bombardements, des épidémies. L'information circule rapidement, les images nous apparaissent en direct.  
-Les horreurs des hommes sont pourtant les plus tristes. Les enfants ne demandaient pas à être pris dans une guerre entre plusieurs pays. Des femmes enceintes ne demandaient pas à vivre près d'usines chimiques. Vous n'avez pas demander ce visage à vos tortionnaires…  
-Être dégoûté devant ces images, ça ne changera pas les choses. Ce qui peut changer, c'est comment la personne vivra après notre dégoût ou notre compréhension. Si nous crions à l'horreur, vous n'en serez que plus triste, et plus seul. Personne ne mérite un tel sort. Personne ne mérite d'être seul au monde.  
-C'est une tâche trop dure à porter. Vivre en sachant que personne ne peut nous comprendre. Que personne ne sera là pour nous tendre la main… Que personne n'aura jamais une place pour nous dans son cœur…  
-Cette vie, ou plutôt cette absence de vie, conduirait n'importe qui aux portes de la mort.  
-Nous pouvons crier si vous voulez. Et nous pouvons aussi accepter que dans ce monde il se passe des horreurs, et si nous n'y pouvons rien, nous pouvons en aider les victimes.  
-Le choix vous reviens.

Erik les regarda un moment, puis il remit son masque. La voix tremblante, il demanda :

-Et si nous continuions cette comédie ?

Seuls des sourires lui répondirent.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'Erik regardait les deux jeunes filles endormies devant la télévision, il comprit le but de son voyage temporel. Les deux petites, même si elles ne savaient pas l'entière vérité, avaient su l'accepter. Peut-être sa vie entière n'avait-elle existé que dans le but de cet épilogue grandiose, ou, enfin, il était apprécié pour lui-même. Il finit par s'endormir aussi, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Para s'éveilla la première, comme toujours très matinale. Et comme toujours, son premier mot fut :

-Cafffffééééé…

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et attendit comme une automate que l'eau termine de bouillir. Dès la première gorgée de café, elle retrouva ses esprits. Armée de son gros bol de café, elle retourna au salon. Elle contempla un moment le désastre : le bol de pop-corn avait été renversé, il y avait des miettes de chips partout, des nounours en jujube avait roulé sous la table et les emballages de réglisses et de chocolat traînaient par terre.

-Woouhhhh… Heureusement que la mère de Vi est pas là… La crise…

Elle déposa son bol sur la table avant de ramassé les emballages et les bonbons éparpillés au sol. Après avoir été les jeter à la poubelle, elle entreprit de réveiller les deux marmottes dans le salon.

-DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS !!!

Virginie sursauta, tomba en bas du canapé, puis fixa son amie mauvaisement.

-ON T'A PAS DIS DE JAMAIS ME RÉVEILLER ?!?  
-Tu peux pas être pire que Debbie, crois-moi ! Bon ! M'sieur E… Hein ? M'sieur Erik ?

Vi regarda à son tour vers l'autre canapé, mais leur invité n'était plus là.

-Euh… Yé peut-être aller au toilette ?  
-Je viens de passer devant la porte, elle est ouverte.  
-Il est peut-être parti se promener ?

Après plusieurs heures d'attentes, elles se demandèrent si elles n'avaient pas rêvé cette rencontre. Pourtant, la voiture de Para montrait qu'elles avaient bien eu un accident. Lorsque Debbie vint les rejoindre, quelques jours plus tard, elle les trouva en pleine crise de questionnements. Étais-ce vrai ? Étais-ce un rêve ? Elles ne savaient plus. Debbie tenta de les aider, mais elle doutait sérieusement du sérieux de leurs propos. Pourtant, lorsqu'une employée du supermarché, qui connaissait Virginie, était venu lui porter une montre de poche, en disant que son étrange ami l'avait perdu en faisant tomber les cannes de jus de tomate, elles soupçonnèrent la vérité d'essayer de se dérober à elles. A l'intérieur de la montre se trouvait une inscrïption ancienne. Paris, 1865. Opéra Garnier.

* * *

Erik s'éveilla ce matin-là dans la Maison du Lac. Il cligna des yeux, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette rencontre. Pourtant, le magasine dans sa main, qu'il tenait toujours lorsqu'il s'était endormi, et de la date de 2006, acheva de le convaincre que la rencontre avec les deux jeunes filles avaient bien eu lieu. Il se leva, ce matin-là, en chantonnant.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui.

FIN


End file.
